


Cherry Bomb

by thegoodthebadandthenerdy



Category: American Vandal (TV)
Genre: Chocolate, F/F, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoodthebadandthenerdy/pseuds/thegoodthebadandthenerdy
Summary: "Okay, so," Gabi said as she bumped the door shut with her hip. "You remember that article I sent you about dark chocolate being like, better for you or whatever?"





	Cherry Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> this is super short like shorter than i normally post here but im trying to build the jebi tag so here we are lmao

"Okay, so," Gabi said as she bumped the door shut with her hip. "You remember that article I sent you about dark chocolate being like, better for you or whatever?"

Jenna rolled her head back to look at her girlfriend, her face upside down, but her frown clear. "Yeah, I told you it was fucking bullshit, and that dark chocolate tastes like actual bull's shit."

"That you did. That being said, it's day after Valentine's, and they were having a sale, so-"

"Oh, Gab, no. Babe, no."

"I just wanna know if it's possible to find one you like."

"You don't even like dark chocolate!"

"I don't, but I do like a challenge."

She levelled a look at Jenna at that, one that brough heat to her cheeks and made her stomach flip pleasantly. 

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph," she replied, locking her phone and tossing it to the foot of the couch in an effort to ignore the warmth dusting her cheeks. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

She sighed, closing her freckled eyes as if she had to think about it. Really, the moment Gabi walked in the door it was a done deal. Jenna had like, street cred or what the fuck ever to maintain, but she was a dumbass over her girlfriend and would do just about anything she wanted if it would make her happy, make her smile or laugh. Jenna loved her smile, loved her laugh even more. It was a fair trade off.

And this was harmless, really.

She padded over to where she was laying out her haul on their kitchen counter, her ponytail swaying ever so slightly. Jenna encircled her arms around her waist, her oversized t-shirt and sweatpants and messy nub of a ponytail a stark contrast to her girlfriend's crop top and jeans and put together 'do. Burying her nose in the crook of her neck, she pressed a kiss to the top of her shoulder and mumbled her hello. Gabi grinned, leaning back to kiss the top of her head before she went back to her task, looking like a child after Halloween in a a neighborhood where they gave out full-sized candy bars.

They started with special edition mini Hershey's dark chocolate, stuffed in a bag with Mr. Goodbars, regular Hershey's, and something called Krackel that Jenna was much more interested in.

"Okay, the Mr. Goodbars are totally mine, first off. Second, here- try this one," she said, methodically undoing the wrapper around the offending bar. 

Jenna held her hand out, palm up, and let Gabi place the candy in the center of it. She flung it back like a shot, chewing on the monstrosity for a second as Gabi watched with dimpled cheeks and a worried curve to her brows.

"This is fucking terrible," Jenna proclaimed. "It's like, chocolate water. Like stale chocolate water."

"That makes no sense."

"Did it evoke emotion?"

"Gross?"

"Then it worked."

Gabi rolled her eyes, puffing her cheeks out slightly. "Okay, let's try uh," she frowned down at the assortment she'd laid down on the counter. "Ghirardelli?"

"Does it have the little candy cane stripes on the bottom?" Jenna asked in what Gabi thought was a comically serious voice, like when an adult uses a childhood term for something. It was almost innocent, really, something Gabi didn't even know her girlfriend could pull of genuinely.

Smiling a little sadly she said, "Nah, it's just the dark chocolate squares."

Jenna's lips pursed into a frown, bordering on a rolled-lip pout. It was horrifically effective, though Gabi didn't think she'd even been trying anything.

"Okay, here, try one of these, and then I'll break out the good stuff."

Immediately, her attention was peaked, though the lines of her body were still carefully schooled into a resolute nonchalance.

Gabi pulled out her last resort, setting the box on the counter between her and Jenna. 

"Hm," Jenna said, her eyes clicking quickly from the box to Gabi.

"Just, close your eyes."

"What, so I can clean chocolate out of my nostrils again?"

"That was one time, babe."

"One time is enough for me."

"No, c'mon, I promise. Scout's honor. Just close your eyes."

Jenna sighed, a natural expression for her, and let her eyes flutter shut. Gabi had been in the Girl Scout's for exactly three weeks and one day when she was eight, but she took the oath startlingly seriously, and so Jenna knew her nostrils were protected.

There was some shuffling, a little crinkling and peeling, and finally, Gabi saying, "Here comes the plane."

"Shut up," Jenna said with a laugh, though before she could finish either sound, Gabi shoved one of the chocolates into her laughing mouth.

"Fuckin' kill me, then," Jenna groused, the chocolate in the pocket of her mouth. 

"Just chew."

"Fine." She rolled the steadily melting chocolate onto her tongue and set about dismantling it. The moment the cherry hit her tongue, a pleased smile rolled across her lips. 

"Well?" Gabi asked hopefully.

The bitterness of the chocolate mixed with the tangy sweetness of the cherry, all melting together to form a balance that she could get behind.

"Yeah."

"Yeah?" Gabi repeated, a smile of her own inching onto her face. She reached in, crinkling the package, and popped her own into her mouth. "My mom used to buy these for herself 'cause they were my Gram's favorite, and they like, reminded her of her childhood or something," she explained. "I'd always sneak one when she wasn't looking because they were _hers_ and we were supposed to leave them alone, but." She shrugged.

"You never learned to leave well enough alone," Jenna said with a secret smile, hands reaching for Gabi. She curled one around the back of her neck, fingers resting at the bump of her spine, and pulled her willingly forward.

Gabi shifted her hands to Jenna's hips, digging her fingers in slightly as their mouths met. At first the kiss tasted like cherries, which wasn't abnormal, considering they both favoree cherry chaptstick.

However, there was a round edge of bitter chocolate that made it feel as new as every kiss they'd shared, no matter how many had preceded it.

**Author's Note:**

> im on tumblr @wlwshehulk where im always taking prompts WINK WINK


End file.
